Au Nom De L'amitié
by Jedan-San
Summary: Une petite soirée entre filles pour Lanie et Kate ...
1. Chapter 1

Salut tout le monde comment allez vous ? Je poste une nouvelle fic écrite en vacances et sans Beta car c'est une surprise et j'espère qu'elle reconnaîtra "notre histoire" en quelques sortes ...

Elodie c'est pour toi :

* * *

**Au nom de l'amitié**

Elle avait rendez-vous chez sa meilleure amie pour une soirée entre filles. Cela faisait à présent une semaine que Kate Beckett n'avait pas eu d'enquête. Une longue semaine au goût la détective. Heureusement que Castle venait chaque matin afin de lui apporter son précieux nectar de chez Starbucks. Ils allaient dans la salle de repos pour bavarder ensemble du dernier roman de l'écrivain ou alors, tout simplement, des études d'Alexis et de son orientation. Elle descendait de plus en plus souvent à la morgue pour aller voir Lanie.

Cependant, l'avantage de ne pas avoir de meurtre, c'est qu'ainsi, elle prenait plus de temps pour elle-même et que pour ses amis et son père. Elle avait même pu dîner avec lui ce mardi. Et aujourd'hui, jeudi, quand elle était partie voir la légiste, Lanie lui avait proposé de venir manger chez elle le soir même.

Kate Beckett se prépara pour sa soirée entre filles avec sa meilleure amie. Elle commença par prendre un bain afin de se délier les muscles. Elle lava ses longs cheveux avec son shampoing à la cerise que Castle aimait tant, puis elle savonna son corps. Kate sortit ensuite de sa salle de bain, enroulée dans une serviette mauve, sa chevelure encore mouillée, et se rendit dans sa chambre afin de choisir sa tenue. Elle troqua sa serviette de bain contre une robe bustier verte lui atteignant le dessus du genou et elle observa son reflet dans le miroir. Elle songea qu'en quatre années, elle avait bien changé. Ses cheveux avaient considérablement poussés, un nouvel éclat dans ses yeux était apparu ... Tout cela elle le devait à une seule et unique personne qui n'était autre que son équipier et son écrivain : Richard Castle. " _Non Kate c'est pas TON écrivain _" se dit la jeune femme tout en se giflant intérieurement. Elle retourna dans sa salle d'eau afin de se maquiller, comme à son habitude, légèrement. Elle se passa un coup de crayon et un coup de mascara, laissa l'ondulation naturelle de ses cheveux descendre le long de son dos, mit son parfum favori qu'elle n'utilisait que pour des sorties, soit du Black XS pour elle. Kate adorait l'odeur qu'il se dégageait de cette effluve. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers son dressing pour prendre ses chaussures. Elle choisit bien évidemment des talons à la couleur similaire à celle de sa robe, saisit son téléphone, ses clés et sa veste, bien qu'il faisait encore chaud dehors. Elle monta dans sa voiture et envoya un SMS à Lanie lui disant qu'elle passerait chercher le dîner. La réponse de son amie mit deux minutes à arriver lui disant que c'était bon pour la nourriture mais que surtout elle ne devait pas prendre de boissons. Beckett consulta un second message qu'elle venait de recevoir. Le destinateur n'était autre que Castle qui lui demandait s'il n'y avait pas de meurtre. Elle lui répondit :

_**" Non Writer-Boy aucun meurtre pour ce soir. Quand bien même je ne suis pas au commissariat et il y à d'autre flics que moi à New-York**_

_**Bonne soirée à vous. "**_

Elle n'était pas vraiment surprise que Rick lui envoie un message étant donné que cela faisait un moment qu'elle ne l'avait pas appelé. Elle se gara sur une place en face de l'immeuble de Lanie. Elle monta dans l'ascenseur et sentit son portable vibrer dans sa main et vit un nouveau message de Castle :

_**" Oh Kate t'es pas sérieuse là ! C'est Writer-Man pas Boy ! Et t'es la meilleure flic de New-York donc ils pourraient te passer un coup de fil quand même ! Tu fais quoi là ? :) "**_

Elle s'étonna de voir qu'il était passé du stade du vouvoiement à celui du tutoiement. Elle tapa rapidement un message juste avant de frapper à la porte de Lanie :

_**" Je ne savais que, maintenant, on se tutoyer et ça restera Boy jusqu'à que le contraire soit prouvé... Tu me sembles flatteur dans ton précédent message. Je ne savais pas que tu avais besoin d'un meurtre pour me voir... Et si tu continu de m'agacer il se pourrait bien que le prochain meurtre sur lequel j'enquête soit le tien. Pour ce qui est de ma soirée je vais chez Lanie et je croyais que tu devais rendre un chapitre à Gina ? "**_

Kate se surprenait elle-même car ce n'était pas son genre de prendre des initiatives comme le fait de laisser le tutoiement, lui dire de prouver le contraire sur sa promotion de Boy à Man, le fait de dire, certes de manière détournée, qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'un meurtre pour se voir. Est-ce qu'en fin de compte Kate se serait décoincée ? A voir ...

* * *

Je sais que c'est très court mais ce n'est qu'un début pour voir si cela lui plait ^^

A vos claviers pour commenter et sachez que j'attends cela avec impatience :)

Bisous

Jedan-San


	2. Chapter 2

Salut tout le monde,

Désolée pour l'attente mais sans plus attendre, voici la suite.

Elodie c'est pour toi mon meilleur Sushi

* * *

La sonnette retentit dans l'appartement de la jeune métisse. Lanie finit d'ouvrir la bouteille de vin puis alla ouvrir son amie, l'embrassa sur les joues et s'empara des sacs de nourriture asiatique. Elle déposa le précieux butin sur la table de la salle à manger, alors que Kate sortait deux verres à vin. Chacune savait où se trouvait les choses de l'autre, tellement elles passaient des soirées ensembles. Les deux femmes allèrent s'asseoir sur le canapé blanc cassé de Lanie. Les deux amies se racontèrent leur journée respective et Lanie se décida enfin à poser la question qui lui démangeait les lèvres depuis le début de leur petite soirée :

- Alors ? C'est quand que tu décides enfin à t'offrir à Writer-Man ? demanda la jeune métisse.

Kate toussota puis rougit fortement avant de reprendre le dessus sur ses émotions et, enfin, maîtresse d'elle-même, elle rétorqua :

- Et toi c'est quand que tu te remets avec Espo ? Et ne me dis pas que tu l'aimes plus parce qu'on sait toute les deux que tu éprouves encore des sentiment envers lui.

- La n'est pas le sujet ! s'exclama Lanie. Et quand bien même, ici, c'est chez moi donc c'est moi qui fait les règles, na ! la nargua la légiste en lui tirant la langue.

Elles explosèrent de rire devant le comportement enfantin de la métisse et elles parvinrent à se calmer au bout de dix bonnes minutes.

- S'il te plait, réponds-moi. Tu sais très bien que je dirais rien. Maintenant dis-moi : Tu l'aimes ?

- Je ... je sais pas vraiment parce qu'au fond, aimer c'est quoi ? demanda Kate, incertaine.

- Aimer c'est créer une histoire à deux, avec des moments tristes et aussi avec d'autres magiques. Tu sais, l'amour c'est compliqué, si c'est trop facile ce n'est pas vraiment de l'amour. en fait, c'est la chose la plus dure à définir mais aussi la plus belle des choses à vivre. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

La jeune flic hocha la tête et répondit enfin :

- Alors oui, je crois que je le suis.

Cette phrase était si simple pour une personne normal, mais Kate Beckett n'était pas une femme normal. Cela devait tellement lui coûter de l'avouer ainsi, même à sa meilleure amie. Pour elle, avouer ses sentiments c'était comme annoncer qu'elle pouvait se sentir vulnérable, dépendante de quelqu'un. Et oui, Kate avait des sentiments et encore mieux, elle les avaient confiés et acceptés. Lanie sourit elle la prit dans ses bras. La jeune légite sentit alors un liquide chaud couler le long de son épaule. Elle se redressa et vit le visage baigné de son amie.

- Kate, qu'est ce qui ne vas pas ? s'inquiéta Lanie.

- J'ai peur. De ... de ce qui pourrai se passer si ça ne marchait pas entre Castle et moi. J'ai ... j'ai envie de perdre ce que nous avons, sanglota Kate.

- Oh girl, lui sourit la métisse, c'est sur que vous allez perdre votre amitié ... mais c'est pour quelque chose d'encore meilleur ! Honey, tu sais très bien qu'il a changé pour toi, et qu'il n'est plus le playboy d'avant mais il a mûrit et tout comme toi. Tu es devenue encore plus ouverte, joyeuse, souriante ... et la liste est longue, je peux continuer encore si tu veux.

Kate sécha rapidement ses larmes et vit que son maquillage avait coulé. Elle s'excusa auprès de son amie mais avant qu'elle se lève, Lanie lui tendit son portable et lui dit :

- Maintenant tu vas l'appeler et lui dire que tu veux le voir, lui ordonna la légiste.

Kate rigola et partit tout de même dans la salle de bain de son amie afin de réparer les dégâts.

"Oh ma grande, tu ne vas pas t'en tirer aussi facilement" songea aussitôt Lanie, avisant toujours le téléphone de son amie. Elle ouvrit la conversation "Castle" et composa un message à l'attention de l'écrivain. Juste avant le retour de Kate, Lanie lu la réponse de Rick et sourit en pensant à son manège.

Les deux filles mangèrent toujours en rigolant et lors de se dire au revoir, Lanie dit à Kate de ne pas trop tarder, ce qui l'intrigua mais elle mit ça sur le compte de sa tenue qui épousait parfaitement ses formes.

Kate arriva enfin chez elle mais, à peine eut-elle le temps de déposer sa veste, la sonette rententit. Intriguée, elle se dirigea vers sa porte, glock en main, et ouvrit. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en trouvant Rick devant sa porte ! Elle le laissa entrer et réalisa enfin ce que son amie avait voulu dire.

- Non elle a pas osé ! Kate se saisit de son téléphone ouvrit la conversation en cours et découvrit avec stupeur le message laissé par Lanie, disant :

_**" Salut Castle. Si vous ne dormez pas encore, passez chez moi, je dois vous parler mais si vous êtes trop fatigué ...Vous savez à votre âge ...**_

_**Enfin bref, c'est vous qui voyez. Kate "**_

La réponse de l'écrivain ne fut pas longue et disant que, pour son âge, il était plus bon sur la durée et qu'il lui prouverait cela quand elle voudrait. Toujours ces taquineries ... C'est donc pour cela que Lanie souriait durant tout le repas. Kate se promit mentalement d'avoir une autre discussion avec la jeune femme, mais, pour l'instant, d'autres pensées beaucoup moins pures prirent place dans son esprit. Elle se tourna vers l'écrivain avec un sourire lubrique et ferma la porte de son appartement.

* * *

Voilà c'est la fin c'est donc un Two-Shot. Vous en avez pensé quoi ?

Excellente journée ou soirée à vous et a bientôt

Jedan-San


End file.
